When You're Gone (Langst)
by Voltron.hamilton.heathers
Summary: When Shiro goes missing Lance gets depressed and needs someone to talk to. Luckily the paladins are there for him. (No I do not ship ShiroxLance bc of the age difference so please don't take it as that)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if this starts out bad or is really bad. Writing isn't my forte but I love it 3 anyways let's get into some langst :)**

"Shiro! Shiro... no.." Lance said as he ran into the fallen black lion. "Please... Don't leave me alone... You were the only one I could talk to..." He started crying. As the other joined him, they saw the dread in his eyes.

"What's wrong—" Pidge started off only to notice that their teammate was gone.

"Paladins, what's happening down there?" A voice came from the intercom.

"It's Shiro... He... he's gone princess.." a murmur of sorrow came from Keith. Allura was devastated, everyone was devasted. For lance, he was the only person who knew about his anxiety and depression. Pidge, Shiro was family. In Keith's eyes the man was his first friend. And to Hunk he was like a older brother. But all of that was lost.

 **Forward time to a week later**

Lance was sitting in his room for most of the week still trying to figure out what to do. The others would walk past his room and hear him crying all day and night. He barely slept, barely ate or drank. After a while the paladins (especially hunk who usually cares for them) start to get worried for him. Eventually he comes out of his room wearing skinny jeans and a jacket, face pale. Immediately everyone came rushing in, Hunk bringing in food and water, the others hugs. During Pidge's turn to hug Lance his sleeve slips up.

"Lance. What have you done with yourself..." Pidge started to worry more as his arm had many cuts along it. The others had left the room when this happened.

"It's nothing!" He replied quickly shoving his sleeve back down.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone... I actually used to do the same when my brother went missing." The girl said pushing up her glasses whilst trying not to cry. Lance went in for a hug because now he had someone to talk to... Someone who understands him.


	2. Just a note

If this even makes it through I will try to make at least 2 updates a week :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Smol warning that there WILL be some Klance :)**

A small blur rushed down the hallway towards the direction of the Lance's door.

"Lance No!! We don't need two of us gone!" Pidge said as she started to enter the boys room. When she entered she saw Lance on the floor bleeding out. She checked his pulse, still breathing, not much but still breathing. With all of her strength Pidge carried Lance out the door rushing towards the healing pods, awaking the rest of them.

"Pidge why are you running around so noisily at this time?" a voice belonging to Hunk murmured.

"Got no time to talk!" she yelled back as Hunk saw Lance in her arms dropping blood. Immediately he ran over to her and took him from her and ran faster to the pods. Pidge could finally match the speed because she didn't have him in her arms. Her only thoughts were on what she would tell the team and what would happen to Lance.

"Hunk, Pidge, what's going on?" Allura demanded as they ran past her.

"Let us through Princess I'll explain later." Pidge said rushing back off. After a little bit they reached the healing pods, put bandage over the wound, and put Lance into one of pods.

"Pidge you have a lot of explaining to do. But first let's gather the others." Hunk conveyed. Off the two went to assemble Keith, Allura and Coran. Finally they all agreed to go to the healing room.

"So why have you dragged and woken is all up this early in the morning?" Allura demanded. Pidge took in a deep breath and revealed Lance behind her. Everyone was shook.

"Ok I guess I'm gonna have to explain this now..." The girl said taking a short moment to think of what to say. "After Shiro went missing over two weeks ago Lance had no one to talk to about his problems. Eventually he found me to talk to. He's been cutting himself and just now..." she couldn't help but crying. Her best friend was hurt and she couldn't face it.

"Go on.." Allura insisted trying bit to cry her self. Even Keith was crying, Coran doing the same.

"Lance... He tried to commit suicide..." Pidge said now bawling her eyes out. Keith looked at the pod with Lance in it and stared at it. Everyone has left except for him (again). He had never known about the pain that he was going through. He has been teasing him because of his small breakdowns but he had no idea about this. Keith had no idea that his love was hurting himself...

 **This hurt my feelings to write. I'm mentally scarred from it. Thank Brain for coming up with this.**


	4. Chapter 3

"Lance!" The team yelled in unison as they found him walking around the castle. He still had bandages on him, wincing every few steps, but at least he was there. Lance was covered in love, hugs, and when it stopped he gave back the hugs.

"So... I presume you guys know..." He said afterwards. The others shook their heads. "Can I have some time to think over what's been happening? I'll talk to you guys later."

"Sure..." Keith responded. After Lance left the room Pidge walked up to Lance smirking.

"You like him." She said still smirking.

"No-no I don't" the boy managed to get out while blushing.

"Sure you don't. Just tell him how you feel. I'll gather some info from his side" Pidge said with a wink.

"Fine, fine. Just don't tell him." Keith spoke. "I know how you are."

"Ok." She quickly replied skipping away innocently. After a few hours Pidge knocked on Lance's door.

"So... what'll happen now that they know." He nervously asked.

"I don't know but now they know what's going on with you. We all miss Shiro you know. You can talk to us. Especially Keith." Pidge explained.

"How did you know I ha do crush on him???" Lance questioned.

"Lucky guess. You should ask him out you know. I guarantee that he likes you, if you've ever looked at him while he's looking at you." Pidge said that winking.

"Really?!?" his face lit up like bright stars. A flash in his eye showed worry as he started to have what seemed like a small anxiety attack. "But what should I say? What should I do? What if he says no?"

"Just be yourself. You always have no problem flirting with the ladies. Plus I _know_ that he won't say no." Pidge answered assuring him.

"Well. I'm gonna go right now. I refuse to let my worries take control of me this moment." Lance said confidently. He walked over to Keith who seemed to be contemplating life.

"What do you want, Lance?" Keith asked trying to avoid blushing.

"Well um.." he started awkwardly. He whispered the rest in Keith's ear. They stood there for a moment trying to process if it was actually happening.

"Yes! Yes!" Keith said pulling Lance into a tight squeeze. Just that moment, there being no one except the two and Pidge, Hunk walked in unknowingly of what just happened.

"Hey, hey I know y'all hate each other to an extent but choking him isn't good." He stared to lecture which he'd taken up since Shiro had gone. Pidge signaled him over to her.

"Is it just me or do they keep on getting more violent by the day?" Hunk said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Hunk. It's not that." Pidge smiled and started to half scream. "THE SHIP HAS SAILED."

"Wait what?!?" Hunk exclaimed. "They're together now?!?"

"Hell yea. And you might wanna go apologize for breaking to two up from hugging." She said. They went together and Hunk apologized. Afterwards, Keith and Lance went off to talk leaving Pidge and Hunk behind. Pidge's face went into a sorrowful emotion.

"What's wrong, Pidge?" Hunk asked.

"I'm worried about Lance. I'm gonna talk to Keith once they're done. Hopefully he can keep him distracted from all the bad stuff that's been happening." She answered.

 **And that's the end of the chapter. If anyone is actually reading this don't expect any updates soon. I got in trouble and this might be the last day of having a phone this summer.**


	5. The End

**I couldn't expand on this so the last chapter was it. Sorry /**


End file.
